Evil Boyfriend
by plkingdom123
Summary: COMPLETE! Sora is Kairi's friend and he has had a crush on her for a long time. He wants to tell her how he feels but can't because kairi has a boyfriend and he's evil, but worst of all, he's been bullying sora. Will sora have the guts to confess kairi his feelings torward her or will kairi's boyfriend get the best of him. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Boyfriend**

**Plkingdom123 is back in business. Once again, I will type this like a script because it's easier that way. This story will be more like a realistic fiction. I'll also be telling the story in different point of views. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Violence, and some bad language.**

**Note: **_Slanted words_** means the character are thinking and BOLDED CAPS means that someone is on the phone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts!**

**Sora's POV**

My name is Sora Hikaru. I'm 17 years old and it's my senior year in Destiny High Academy. We all have wear uniforms but I've gotten use to it by now. The guys have to wear white button collared shirts with solid light blue ties and plaid-light blue pants. Can you believe it, of all the colors and styles, they choose plaid. The girls have to where white button collared shirts with plaid light-blue mini ties and plaid-light blue skirts. Some people whore sweater vest and some people didn't. The good new is that if you were on a sports team or squad, you get to wear their attire all day. I really was never into sports though. The only way I stay in shape is when I go to the gym, which I do. Well, right now the bell just rang and it's time for lunch.

Sora: Finally, I thought I was gonna pass out in there. English can be so boring.

Riku: Yeah I know what you mean.

This is my best friend, Riku. We've known each other since preschool. Whenever I get into trouble, he's always had my back, though we didn't start out as friends at first. In fact when riku and I first met, he used to be mean to me.

**Flashback from preschool: Playground**

It was recess time and I was playing on the playground, swinging on the swing, but then riku pushed me off.

Sora: Ah!

Riku: Hahahaha!

Sora: That's not funny!

Riku: And what are you gonna do about it.

Sora: Well… um…

Riku: That's what I thought.

Riku turned around and walked away. I followed him and grabbed him on the shoulder.

Sora: I had enough of you.

Riku: So, you want a fight huh? Alright then let's go.

Everyone from the playground came around and circled around me and riku. Everyone was chanting "fight!" and saying all kinds of stuff. Riku throws a fist at me and I dodged it. I kicked riku in the leg and tripped him, but then he tripped me down too. Riku gets up and starts punching me in the face while I was down. I didn't even get a chance to get up. Then I grabbed one of his hands and got myself back up. I shoved him off of me. Then riku come and punches me right in the face. It gave me a nose bleed, but I wasn't going anywhere. Surprisingly, I didn't even cry. I stood still for a minute and then I punched him back. I gave him a bruise on his face. After 10 minutes, riku and I stopped fighting.

Riku: You know what, I like your style.

Sora: Yeah well, you're not bad yourself.

Riku: What's your name?

Sora: Sora.

Riku: Well sora, I have to say I'm very impressed. No one has ever took a beating from me and never cried. My name's riku.

Sora: Nice to meet you.

Riku: I don't wanna fight anymore. Why don't we call it truce?

Sora: Good idea. Friends?

Riku: Friends.

We shook on it and became friends ever since.

**Flashback over**

Sora: I can't believe it's almost the end of the year.

Riku: I know right. Just a few more months and were out of here.

Roxas: What's up guys?

Sora: Hey bro.

That's my brother Roxas, were actually twins. I was born first so that makes me the older brother. It's kinda getting annoying that everyone is saying that we look alike. I know were twins and all but come on.

Roxas: So, do you guys know what's for lunch?

Riku: I don't know.

Kairi: Hey sora, over here!

Sora: Hey kai.

This is also my best friend, Kairi. I've had a crush on her since preschool. I know what your guys are thinking, what's the matter with me, why don't I tell her how I feel already, because there's just one problem.

Ansem: Hey babe, how are you?

Kairi: Hey sweetie.

That's kairi's boyfriend, Ansem and he is pure **evil!** He's been bullying me since freshmen year. I can't stand him! I would tell kairi what he really is, but the problem is, I don't wanna ruin our friendship, or hurt her feelings.

Ansem: I'll save a spot for you at the cafeteria.

Kairi: Okay, thanks.

We all go into the cafeteria for some lunch. Me, riku and roxas sit at one round table. Ansem and kairi sat at a table for two *sigh*.

Kairi: I'm going to the restroom, be right back.

Ansem: Alright.

Just as kairi left, ansem gets up and goes to talk to someone. Not surprisingly, he's bullying again.

Ansem: Hello, ladies

Yuna: Look guys, it's him again.

Paine: What do you want?

Ansem: Oh nothing just came to say hi.

Rikku: I know you're up to something.

Ansem: Hmmm, what's this?*grabs book*

Rikku: Hey! Give it back!

Ansem: A notebook, let's see, *turns pages* drawings? Ha! How ugly.

Rikku: They're not ugly you big meanie! *pushes him*

Ansem: Big mistake.

Rikku: No! Don't ruin it! Give it back, please!

Ansem: I think this will do well in the garbage disposal.

Sora: Messing with girls, huh ansem?

Ansem: You just never seem to stay out of my business, do ya hikaru.

Sora: Give her back the notebook ansem.

Ansem: Why don't you make me?

Everyone: Oooooo.

Everyone in the cafeteria starts to get quiet. Everyone is staring at me and ansem.

Sora: You know what? I've just had about enough of you.

Ansem: I 'm beginning to think the same thing.

Ansem drops the notebook and out of nowhere, his grabs my hair. The nerve of him!

So, I punch him in the face to get him off of me.

Ansem: Oh ho ho, IT IS ON!

Everyone circled around us. Crowds were getting louder, people yelling "fight". At this point, I didn't even care anymore. I was going to whip his ass. Ansem starts kicking and punching me. I blocked most of his moves. I swing another punch at him, but then he grabs my arm and throws me to the ground. He then starts kicking me on the ground. I can't even get up.

Ansem: This is the end of you hikaru.

I kick one of his legs, tripping him to the ground.

Sora: Not today!

I get up and start punching him on the ground, like as if this was a street fight.

Kairi: What are guys doing!

Sora and Ansem: Kairi?!

Kairi was staring at us with disgrace. She could see the blood on our faces and the bruises on our bodies. She saw me having a grip on ansem's shirt.

Kairi: Sora, how could you?

Sora: Kairi, It's not what you think.

Ansem: I believe it is what she thinks.

Sora: Who asked you? You're the one that started it by grabbing my hair!

Ansem: You punched me dead in the face!

Sora: Only to get you off of me!

Kairi: That's enough! Sora, just get off of him.

Sora: _You have got to be kidding me?_

Ansem: You heard her. Get off! *pushes him*

Sora: Alright, that does it!

Kairi: No! Stop fighting!

The crowd was getting even crazier. Ansem and I couldn't stop fighting even when kairi was watching. Then the assistant principle came in the cafeteria.

Xemnas: HEY! What's going on in here!

That is assistant principle Xemnas. He's the meanest principle in all of destiny high academy. He's expelled people faster than you can say what. Everyone gets quiet. Ansem and I finally stopped fighting.

Xemnas: You two! Principal's office, NOW!

Me and ansem left the cafeteria and towards the principal's office. Everyone was staring at us as when we left. We go into the office and there was the principal, sitting at his desk. His name is Principal Eraqus.

Eraqus: Have a seat boys.

Ansem and Sora: *sit down*

Eraqus: I'm very disappointed in you. I will not tolerate violence in this school. What do you have say for yourselves?

Sora and Ansem: Sorry.

Eraqus: Oh you will be sorry.

Sora: Does this mean we're suspended?

Eraqus: Normally, I would suspend people for such disgrace, but I have something else in mind.

Ansem: What do you have in mind?

Eraqus: The two of will spend the rest of the day cleaning the entire school.

Ansem: What!

Sora: But…

Eraqus: No buts, my word is final. Neither of you are to leave this school until it is spotless, understand!

Sora and Ansem: Yes sir.

Eraqus: Good, now get out of my office!

Ansem and I left the office. The last school bell rang after my last class. School was over now, but now I'm stuck here all day until the school is clean.

Riku: So, what happened to you at the office?

Sora: I have to stay here all day and clean the entire school.

Riku: Man! That sucks!

Sora: And the worst part is that I'm stuck with ansem too.

Roxas: Wow, I feel sorry for you. Can I take the car home this time?

Sora: No! I need it to get back home. Go ride the bus!

Roxas: You don't have to yell.

Riku: Ok we'll see you later sora.

Sora: Bye guys.

One hour later it was just me and ansem in the school now. The janitors heard about our punishment, and the principal said they could leave early. Now I really am stuck here. I figured I mind as well start with the cafeteria, at least get that part out of the way. Just my luck, ansem just had to be over there.

Ansem: Hey hikaru.

Sora: What.

Ansem: Just to let you know that this isn't over. I will have my revenge.

Sora: Revenge? For what!

Ansem: Everyone thinks I got my ass whipped by you.

Sora: Cause you did.

Ansem: I was only going easy on you cause kairi was watching.

Sora: Yeah, right.

Ansem: Don't believe me huh? Well, you'll believe me soon.

Sora: Just get back to work so we can all go home.

Ansem: *smirks* *walks away*

It's been several hours. The sky outside is completely dark. We've been here all night. On the bright side we're almost done. All we have left is the boys' locker room. I enter in to start cleaning. Ansem comes in after me.

Sora: *sarcasm* Wow, how nice of you to come help me clean.

Ansem: I didn't come here to help you. *locks the door*

Sora: What are you doing?

Ansem: Like I said before, I'm will have my revenge. I wasn't kidding.

Sora: I guess this explains why you've lock the door.

Ansem: Prepare for the worst beating of your life, and this time, I'm not holding anything back.

Sora: I not scared of you ansem. Just because you've locked the doors, and there's no cameras around, that doesn't mean it changes anything.

Ansem: You wanna bet. Come on. I'll even let you make the first move.

Sora: Alright then. Let's go.

I throw a punch at him, but then he grabbed my arm and was twisting it. Then he shoved me against the wall really hard. My faced was slammed to the wall as well, and I fell on the ground.

Sora: Ah…., I guess you really were holding back.

Ansem: I told you.

Sora: *breathes*

Ansem: That was just a warm-up. Now the real pain begins.

Ansem grabs my hair and slams it to the lockers so many times. My head starts bleeding. Then, I elbow him hard in the gut and punch him dead in the face. Ansem is bleeding from his nose. He then kicks me in the nuts, how cheap! He turns around and kicks me to the ground. He then continues to punch me while I'm down; I now have scratches all over me, and a black eye! My blood shed was on the floor. I then grab his foot and he trips. I grab his hair and swing him to the lockers. When I let go of his hair a piece of it came out.

Ansem: No one touches my hair! You are so dead!

Sora: _I've really pissed him off this time. I wish I could call it quits but I know there's no turning back now. _

My body is tired and worn out. I can't fight anymore. Ansem punches me in the gut. Then he grabs my shirt with one hand and lifts me up. He throws me to the wall. Ansem walks up to me and he grabs my neck. He starts choking me.

Sora: I-I can't breathe!

Ansem: Good.

Sora: Ansem, stop this. You're taking it too far.

Ansem: Now to finish you.

Ansem punches me in the face, hard. The punch was so hard that it knocked me out cold. Literally.

Ansem: See ya tomorrow hikaru, hahahahaha! *walks away*

Ansem unlocks the door, and leaves the boy's locker room. I was blacked out and all alone. Two hours later, I slowly wake up. I look at my watch and its 10:30 pm. I still haven't cleaned up the locker room yet. Thirty minutes later I'm finally finish. Before I leave I take a look in the mirror. My face looked pretty bad. I remember that I borrowed some theater make-up from class, so I grabbed it from my book bag and put some on my face. It completely covered my face, not a bruise in site. I get in my car and head home. When I get in the house, my mom was just sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Tifa: Hey sora, where have you been?

Sora: I had to stay after school, remember?

Tifa: This late?

Sora: It's been a long day mom.

Tifa: Whatever, food is in the microwave if you're hungry.

Sora: Okay

That's my mom, Tifa. She's pretty much chill with everything, just as long as use common sense. She's also a martial artist and she owns her own gym. Pretty cool huh?

I go upstairs to my room, and change into my undershirt and boxers. I plop onto my bed. Later, I hear knocking on my door.

Sora: Come in.

Roxas: Hey bro.

Sora: Oh, hey roxas

Roxas: You seem down, what's wrong?

Sora: Well, let's see, I was in a fight with ansem at lunch. Kairi thinks I'm the bad guy! I had to clean the entire school with the person I hate the most!

Roxas: Ok, so it was that bad, at least it's all over now, right?

Sora: *sarcasm* Sure.

Roxas: Is that make-up?

Sora: Uh…no.

Roxas: Yeah right!

Sora: Hey! No! Don't touch my face.

Roxas: Oh my god, what happened to you?

Sora: Ansem, that's what.

Roxas: This is crazy, look at all the bruises you have.

Sora: You're not helping.

Roxas: You really should take off that make-up.

Sora: I can't, I don't want mom to find out.

Roxas: Dude, she's asleep.

Sora: Oh, in that case…

I take a wipe, and wipe off all the make-up off.

Roxas: Oh my god it's even worse.

Sora: Again, not helping

Roxas takes out his cell phone and start dialing a number.

Sora: Who are you calling?

Roxas: Riku.

Sora: For what?

Roxas: We are having an emergency guys meeting.

We always have our guys meeting about one a week. We talk just about anything. We even tell each other secrets.

Sora: No! Roxas, not tonight.

Roxas: If we don't do this now, you'll always be bummed out.

Sora: Give me the phone roxas.

Roxas: No, I'm sorry but it's for your own good.

Sora: God so help me, if you don't give me this phone?!

**RIKU: HELLO?!**

Roxas: I'm not giving you my phone!

Sora: Give it!

Roxas: No! This is going to help you.

Sora: Fine!

**RIKU: GUYS! I'M STILL HERE!**

Roxas: Sorry about that. Sora is a little cranky.

**RIKU: I CAN IMAGEN. WHAT'S GOING ON?**

Roxas: we need you come over to our house for an emergency guys meeting

**RIKU: ARE YOU KIDDING ME, THIS LATE?**

Roxas: Please?!

**RIKU: ALRIGHT, BUT THIS BETTER BE GOOD.**

Roxas started calling some of his friends too. They all show up at the front door.

Roxas opens the door. There were about three guys that showed up.

Roxas: Come in guys.

All the guys come into my room. The meeting is now beginning.

Hayner: You better have a good reason for bringing us here. Do you know what time it is?

Roxas: Yes I know it's late, but you guys need to see this.

I come out with my hands covering my face.

Pence: Why are you covering your face?

I reveal my face to them. All of them gasped.

Riku: Dude! Who did that to you!

Hayner: What happened?

Sora: I really don't wanna talk about it.

Riku: Come on sora, you need to tell us what happened so we can help you.

Sora: *sigh*Alright.

I told them everything what happened, including the event at lunch.

Hayner: Ansem did that to you?!

Riku: This is definitely something that needs to be taken care of.

Roxas: We have to get back at him for what he's done.

Sora: One problem guys, kairi's dating him.

Riku: So what? You're just gonna stand there and do nothing? Absolutely not. Sora you're better than this.

Roxas: Riku's right. You have to step up.

Sora: I just don't want her to hate me. She was totally against me at that fight at lunch. What if it happens again?

Hayner: Sora, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

Pence: Yeah and why do you care so much about what she thinks.

Sora: Because, I care about her that's why.

Riku: That and you gotta thing for her.

Sora: What? No we're just friends; I don't like her like that.

Riku: Sora quit lying it's written all over your face.

Sora: Alright, I confess, I have a crush on her.

Roxas: I knew it!

Hayner: Why don't you tell her how you feel?

Sora: She has a boyfriend, remember?

Pence: Oh, yeah

Riku: Sora, She's dating him, not married to him.

Sora: But even so riku, I wanna respect how she feels too.

Hayner: Yeah you definitely like her.

Roxas: Guys, I found a solution to this.

Riku: Let's here it.

Roxas: The problem is sora is holding back, because he likes kairi. So there's only one thing to do.

Pence: What's that?

Roxas: We need to Break-Them-Up.

Riku: I couldn't agree more.

Sora: But what about kairi?

Riku: Sora, you're already doing her a favor by getting rid of that asshole. Besides, ansem really took this too far.

Sora: You know what, you're right. This is the last straw. We will break them up.

Riku: Now that's the sora I know.

Hayner: Question is, how do we do it, and what's the plan.

Roxas: We need to have proof that ansem is a bad person.

Hayner: But how?

Pence: I can get pictures of him bullying someone.

Roxas: That's perfect!

Sora: Alright, then it's settled. We'll see you guys tomorrow.

Riku: When should we meet?

Sora: During free period at 12:30pm

Pence: Okay. I should have the pictures by then.

Riku: Alright, were counting on you.

Sora: Bye guys.

That was the end of the meeting. The guys went home and it's just me and roxas now. By the time I go to bed, it's like 1:00am.

**This story is getting long so I'll finish the rest in chapter two. I didn't think I would have to split this into chapters, but what can I say, I'm just full of ideas. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long, school work. Here's more of the story.**

**Reminder: **_Slanted words_** means the characters are thinking. BOLDEDCAPS means the characters are talking to someone on the phone.**

**Warning: Violence, bad language, and a sex scene**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Part 2**

**Authors POV**

It's 7:00 am and sora went to talk to some of his friends. Meanwhile, pence is doing his job and went to spy on ansem. Ansem is talking to someone.

Ansem: So, do have my money?

Tidus: *nervous*Uh…

Ansem: Well?

Tidus: No, I'm sorry.

Ansem: *sigh* That's not what I wanted to hear.

Tidus: I'm sorry, I don't have any money.

Ansem: We made a bet and you lost. Where's my money?!

Tidus:*nervous* I don't know!

Ansem: Very well then.

Ansem walks up to tidus and punches him in the gut. Pence was secretly taking pictures.

Tidus: Ah!

Ansem: That was a warning. The next time you forget my money,

I'll send you to the hospital.

Tidus: *gulp*

Ansem: I want my money tomorrow morning, 7am sharp, got it?!

Tidus: Y-Yes.

Ansem: Good, see you then.

Ansem walks away. Pence comes out to help him up.

Pence: Are you ok?

Tidus: Yeah, thanks.

Pence: What happened to you?

Tidus: Ansem punched me in the gut.

Pence: That's terrible. I'm pence by the way.

Tidus: Tidus. *shakes hand*

Pence: So tidus, when is your free period.

Tidus: 12:30 why?

Pence: That's perfect! Can you meet me at the computer lab then? I want you to meet some of my friends.

Tidus: Sure.

Pence: Ok, see you later.

The bell has rung and it's time for class.

**Sora's POV**

I'm in PE class and today we're outside on the track. Everyone was in light blue t-shirts that said destiny knights on the front and dark blue shorts.

Leon: Alright everybody, six laps around the track. Let's move!

That's Mr. Leon, our PE teacher. He's last name is actually squall, but he hates it when people call him that, so we call him Mr. Leon.

**(A/N: I know his last name is not squall, I just put that in cause I felt like it.)**

We start running around the track. When I was running, kairi happened to be running next to me.

Kairi: Hey sora.

Sora: Hey kairi, I need to talk to you.

Kairi: What is it?

We both stopped running.

Sora: It's about that fight yesterday. Are you still mad at me?

Kairi: No I'm just disappointed. I didn't think you guys would fight.

Sora: Yeah…

Kairi: What happened anyway?

Sora: Well, I…

Leon: Hey sora, kairi, keep running!

Sora and Kairi: Yes sir!

Sora: We'll talk about this later. We should keep running.

Kairi: Good idea.

We kept running for the last 15 minutes. Later on, PE class is coming to an end so I go into the boys' locker room to get changed.

Sora: Did pence get the pictures yet?

Riku: I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.

Sora: Well, I hope so.

The bell rings and it's now free period. I meet up with the rest of the guys in the computer lab.

Sora: Did you get the pictures?

Pence: Yep, I sure did.

Sora: Alright!

Hayner: Way to go pence.

Riku: These photos actually look real.

Pence: Yeah, cause they are.

Roxas: Well sora, you know what you have to do.

Sora: Yeah I know.

Tidus: Hey guys.

Everyone: *stares*

Tidus: Uh my name's tidus, nice to meet you all.

Everyone: …

Tidus: Did I do something wrong?

Everyone: …

Pence: It's ok guys. I invited him here.

Hayner: Are you crazy!

Riku: Were in the middle of something, he can't be in here.

Pence: Guys, this is the person who got bullied by ansem.

Everyone: OOOhhhhhh!

Sora: Why didn't you say so, bring him in here.

We introduced ourselves to tidus and told him about our plan. He was getting to know us too.

Tidus: So ansem has been messing with you too?

Sora: Yeah, he even beat my ass to a bloody pulp.

Tidus: That's crazy. I afraid I'll be next.

Roxas: Why do you say that?

Tidus: I made a bet with ansem 50 dollars that my football team on TV would win, but my team lost. Now he wants money from me and I don't have any. He punched me in the gut for not having it today. He says if I don't have his money by tomorrow morning, he'll send me to the hospital.

Sora: We're not gonna let that happen to you.

Roxas: Yeah, we got your back.

Tidus: Thanks guys.

Sora: As a matter of fact, I will give these pictures to kairi. She needs to know who he really is.

Roxas: That's right!

The bell rings and we go to our next class. Later on the school day is coming to an end. Today is Friday, thank god.

Riku: Sora, this is it, all or nothing.

Sora: *sigh* yeah, this is it.

Riku: Here she comes, I'll see you later.

Sora: Alright.

Riku walks away. Kairi shows up to talk to me. Here we go.

Kairi: Hey sora.

Sora: Hey…

Kairi: So what happened at that fight yesterday?

Sora: It doesn't matter. I'm over it.

Kairi: You sure?

Sora: Yeah, but there's something else I need to tell you.

Kairi: What is it?

Sora: I don't know if you'll be able to take it.

Kairi: Just tell me.

Sora: *big sigh* Your boyfriend, ansem, is a bully.

Kairi: What?

Sora: Ansem's been bullying me kai, for the last four years. Not just me, but other people too.

Kairi: No. I don't believe this. Ansem would never…

Sora: It's true kai. I'm sorry.

Kairi: No it's not.

Sora: Yes it is.

Kairi: Prove it.

Sora: Alright then.

That was it. I showed her the pictures. Kairi looked very upset. I hated seeing her upset, but it was the only way to get her to understand.

Kairi: *gasp* I-I can't believe this.

Sora: You understand now?

Kairi: Yes I understand.

Sora: Ok that's good.

Kairi: These are photo shopped!

Sora: Are you F**kin kidding me?! You honestly think I would do that to you?! Really kai!

Kairi: *starts crying*

Sora: Kai, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…

Kairi: J-Just go away.

Sora: Alright, I'll just go.

I walked away from her. I felt really bad what I said her. I didn't mean it, I was just mad. How could she not believe me after all that proof I'd shown her, after all these years of being her best friend. I head for the exit and I see riku and roxas over there.

Riku: So how did it go?

Sora: She didn't believe me.

Roxas: What! After all that hard work.

Sora: Yeah, she said it was photo shopped.

Riku: Sora, we all know the photos are real. Kairi probably just said that because she didn't want to believe it.

Sora: You think so?

Riku: Yeah, don't worry too much about it. Just talk to her tomorrow.

Sora: One problem. I kinda yelled at her when I got mad.

Roxas: Why would you do that?!

Sora: I didn't mean to, I was mad.

Roxas: Still, you don't yell at a girl like that.

Sora: I know.

Riku: Like I said before, just talk to her tomorrow. I'm sure you guys can sort this out.

Sora: If you say so.

All of a sudden, it begins to rain. It's raining hard outside. Great. Now I have to drive in the rain.

Riku: I'll see you guys later.

Sora and Roxas: Bye.

Sora: Ready to go home?

Roxas: Uh actually, I'm inviting tidus to our house so I told him I would ride the bus with him.

Sora: Alright then, see you at the house.

Roxas: See ya.

I leave the school and get in my car. I receive a phone call from my mom.

Sora: Hello?

**TIFA: HEY SORA, I NEED YOU TO DO ME A FAVOR. I TOOK TODAY OFF FROM WORK CAUSE I'M SICK, SO WHILE YOU'RE ON YOUR WAY HOME, I NEED YOU TO PICK UP SOME COLD MEDICINE FROM THE CVS PHARMACY. **

Sora: Okay, got it.

**TIFA: ONE MORE THING, IS ROXAS WITH YOU?**

Sora: No, he took the bus. He says that he's bringing a friend over.

**TIFA: OKAY THEN, SEE YOU AT THE HOUSE.**

Sora: Bye mom.

I crank up the car and drive away.

**Kairi's POV**

I'm riding in ansem's car for a ride home. I can't get my mind off the pictures. Ansem doesn't look like he would bully anyone, would he?

Kairi: Ansem?

Ansem: What.

Kairi: Have you been bullying someone?

Ansem: What made you say that?

I give ansem the pictures sora gave me.

Ansem: Where did you get these?

Kairi: That doesn't matter. You still haven't answered my question. Have you been bullying someone?!

Ansem: And what if I have? It's not your business of what I do.

Kairi: Yes it is! I'm your girlfriend. This can have a big impact on me.

Ansem: You know what?! Fine! It's true. I have been bullying someone. In fact, what you see on that picture is true.

Kairi: No, It can't be.

Ansem: It's the truth. What, you thought it was photo shopped? Don't be ridiculous.

Kairi: *upset* Why?

Ansem: He owns me money, and I didn't get it. That's why.

Kairi: You're a monster. You're such a pain in the ass!

Ansem swerves the car around and makes a wrong turn.

Kairi: What are you doing! You've just past my neighborhood!

Ansem: I know.

Ansem turns into the parking lot. He parks his car in a space and puts the car in park.

Ansem: Get out.

Kairi: Are you crazy? I can't walk home. We're still 5 miles away from my neighborhood. It's raining hard out side.

Ansem: That's not my problem.

Kairi: It IS your problem. Take me home, NOW!

Ansem: If you don't get your ass out my car, I'll make you get out.

Kairi: I'm not moving!

Ansem: Okay, you asked for it.

Ansem gets out the car and opens the passenger door where I was sitting at. He grabs my hand, pulling me out the car.

Kairi: Get your hands off me! *smack*

I slap him so hard across the face. I think I left him a red mark on his cheek.

Ansem: Now I'm definitely not taking you home.

Kairi: Yes you ARE! *pushes him*

Ansem grabs me and throws me to the ground. He runs to the car, closes all his doors. He gets in the car and takes off. I get up slowly as I see him leave. I start running towards the car but he was long gone.

Kairi: Wait! *starts crying* All my stuff was in there.

I sit at a bench and tears are rolling down my cheeks. It's still raining hard outside. I have no idea what I'm gonna do now.

**Sora's POV**

I come out of the pharmacy and I see kairi just sitting there on the bench. I put up my umbrella and walk up to go talk to her to see what's going on.

Sora: Kairi?

Kairi: Sora, what are you doing here?

Sora: I had to pick up medicine for my mom. What are you doing here?

Kairi: Ansem had a family emergency and couldn't take me home today. I couldn't catch the bus cause it was too late. My parents are out of town for the week.

Sora: And you decided to walk in the rain with no umbrella, or a jacket.

Kairi: What can I say? I just love the rain.

Sora: Kai, quit lying to me, cause I saw you get into ansem's car for a ride home.

Kairi: _Crap!_

Sora: Please kai, tell me what happened. I'm your best friend and I want to help you.

Kairi: *crying* He left me ok! He left me here alone in this parking lot!

Sora: What?! Why?!

Kairi: We got into argument and… *sniffs* and…*cries*

Kairi runs into my arms and hugs me.

Sora: It's gonna be alright kai. You can get in my car. I'll take you home.

Kairi: Thanks sora.

I open and close the door for kai. Then I get in the driver's seat and close the door. I'm waiting for the rain to slow up before I move.

Kairi: Oh no!

Sora: What happened?

Kairi: My keys! I don't have my keys!

Sora: Where's the last time you put them?

Kairi: Inside my book bag, but ansem also drove away with my stuff.

Sora: All of your stuff.

Kairi: Yes everything! I can't get inside the house without my keys. My parents are out of town. I don't know what to do!

Sora: You can stay at my house for the weekend.

Kairi: Are you sure?

Sora: Yeah, my mom won't care. She's known you for a long time anyway.

Kairi: Okay, thanks again sora.

Sora: No problem.

The rain starts slowing down, so I drive away and leave the parking lot. I get to my house and park in the garage. I go inside the house and say hi to my mom

Tifa: Hey sora. *coughs*

Sora: Hey mom. Here's your medicine.

Tifa: Thanks, so you brought kairi over?

Sora: Yeah, she's going to spend the weekend with us.

Tifa: Alright then, show her to the guest room.

Sora: Okay.

I go upstairs and show kairi around. I run into roxas

Roxas: Hey bro, I see you brought a girl over. *winks*

Sora: Roxas, it's not even like that.

Roxas: Sure it isn't.

Sora: Whatever.

I walk away from him and show kairi the guest room.

Sora: Sorry, about that.

Kairi: It's okay.

Sora: We'll this is where you'll be staying.

Kairi: It's so beautiful.

Sora: Yeah, my mom painted this room.

Kairi: I need to take a shower.

Sora: Okay bathroom is right in here, *opens the door* towels and wash cloths are to your right. Anything else?

Kairi: Yeah, what am I gonna sleep in? My school uniform is the only thing I have right now.

Sora: I'll give you what I have. Let me go see.

I search through my drawers to see what I have. I give her my giant blue short sleeve t-shirt.

Sora: Will this do?

Kairi: Yeah, that's fine. Nice room by the way.

Sora: Thanks, I always try stay clean.

My bedroom was always connected to the guest room.

Kairi: I'm going to take my shower now.

Sora: Okay.

**Tidus's POV**

I was busy talking to roxas in his room, while we were watching TV. Meanwhile I get a phone call.

Tidus: Hello?

**ANSEM: HEY THERE TIDUS, CAN YOU GO SOWHERE ELSE SO WE CAN TALK IN PRIVATE.**

Tidus: I need to take this call outside.

Roxas: Okay, go ahead.

I go outside to the front porch and talk to ansem. I would rather just hang up the phone, but I know that he'll have my head if I did that.

Tidus: How did you get this number?

**ANSEM: FACEBOOK PROFILE, NOW THEN, I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME.**

Tidus: What's that?  
**ANSEM: THINK OF THIS AS A MAKE-UP. IF YOU DO THIS FOR ME, YOU WON'T OWN ME ANYMONEY, YOU'LL BE FREE AS A BIRD, BUT IF YOU FAIL ME, WELL, YOU PRETTY MUCH GET THE PICTURE.**

Tidus: *gulp*

**ANSEM: NOW, HERE'S WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO.**

**Sora's POV**

It's about 11:30 pm. I've finished taking my shower and change into my boxers and sleeveless t-shirt. Suddenly kairi comes into my room.

Kairi: Hey sora

Sora: Hey kai…

Kairi is wearing the shirt I gave her, but she's wearing nothing underneath it and I can almost see her underwear.

Kairi: Just thought I let you know that this shirt is working out for me.

Sora: Oh, okay…_She is so hot._

As kairi goes into the guest room, she trips backwards, but I was there to catch her in time so she wouldn't fall. She looks at me with her beautiful eyes. I can't help but stare at her back. I help her back on her feet.

Kairi: Thanks for catching me.

Sora: *blushes* Hehehe, no problem.

Kairi: Sora, can you come in here? I need to talk to you about something.

Sora: Alright.

I go inside the guest room with kai. We sat on the bed and started having a serious talk.

Sora: What did you want to talk to me about?

Kairi: It's about ansem. I can't believe I saw his true colors. You tried to tell me, and I didn't listen. I'm sorry sora.

Sora: It's ok. Don't worry about it.

Kairi: I also have a confession to make.

Sora: What's that?

Kairi: I knew the photos weren't photo shopped. I just said that cause I didn't want to believe it.

Sora: Well that's a relief. I thought you really didn't believe me.

Kairi: Well, I did. Which is exactly why I confronted ansem about the pictures.

Sora: So that's why you guys got into that argument, and…

Kairi: Left me in the rain.

Sora: That's so messed up.

Kairi: I have one more thing I want to confess.

Sora: And what's that?

Kairi: This.

Out of nowhere, kairi kisses me on the lips. It lasted for about a few seconds.

Sora: *surprised* Kairi, did you just kiss me?

Kairi: I love you.

Sora: Kai, I don't know what to say.

She wraps her arms around my head.

Kairi: Do you love me back?

Sora: Yeah, I do.

I put my hands on her hips and kiss her back. My hands are slowly going up as I touch her skin. I felt her chest for one second. I could tell that she liked it but I stopped myself before I would go any further. I back away just a little.

Kairi: What's the matter?

Sora: Kairi, I can't do this. I helping you cheat.

Kairi: So what? Let that asshole get what's coming to him. He deserves it.

Sora: Kai, This is a new level for us. We're talking about losing our virginities here.

Kairi: He's not gonna find out.

Sora: But even so kai, we're just as in the wrong.

Kairi: Did you forget the way he left me in the hard pouring rain?

Sora: No, I haven't forgot. Believe me, I want to get back at him as much as you do, but this isn't the answer.

Kairi: But sora, I love you.

Sora: I love you too, but you have to trust me.

Kairi: Okay, I understand.

Sora: Good night kai.

Kairi: Good night.

I go into my room and plop onto my bed. I was thinking long and hard about what just occurred. I kept on starring at my door that leads to the guest room. Then I make a decision I will never forget.

Sora: Oh the hell with it.

I go inside the guest room, and tap kairi on the shoulder.

Sora: Hey kai, you still awake?

Kairi: Yeah, I couldn't sleep.

Sora: Good, cause I couldn't sleep either.

Kairi: Sora what are you do…

I grab her and kiss her on the lips. This time, I came prepared for her. We went even more further than last time. She takes off her shirt revealing her chest to me. My eyes get wide as I am in surprised of what I see. I also take off my shirt. We really got intimate with each other. I was on top of her kissing her everywhere.

**Author POV**

Someone cracks the door open lightly so that sora and kairi won't hear. The person takes a picture with their I-phone.

?: Sora, Forgive me.

**Who do you think took the picture? Find out next time on part 3. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I know that I've been gone for a while but I'm back now. Enjoy the rest of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Warning: Bad Language **

**Part 3**

**Sora's POV**

Its morning and it's about 10:00 am. I wake up and see that this is not my room. Something must have happened.

Sora: *yawns* Huh? What the… where are my clothes? *taps himself* Am I… Oh no.

I pull back some of the covers and I see dark red hair pop out. It was kairi. She comes out from under the covers.

Kairi: Good morning sora.

Sora: Kai, why are you naked? Why am I naked? Did we…?

Kairi: Yes, we did.

Sora: Oh my god.

Kairi: What's the big deal?

Sora: You wanna know what the big deal is, I helped you cheat. That's what the big deal is!

Kairi: Calm down sora, I told you he's not gonna find out, It's not possible. He doesn't even know where you live.

Sora: That's not the point! Do you even feel a little bit guilty of what happened last night?

Kairi: No. I wasn't kidding when I said he deserves it. Besides, you're the one who changed your mind and came on to me.

Sora: I know, but…

Kairi: You couldn't help yourself.

Sora: *big sigh*

Kairi: Relax, you're over exaggerating. Now, let's go get some breakfast.

Sora: *sarcasm* Sure, why not.

She kisses me on my cheek.

Kairi: Just don't worry about it, ok?

Sora: Alright.

Kairi gets out of bed and goes to get changed.

Kairi: You might wanna go to your room now.

Sora: Oh, right.

I get up and go to my room to put some clothes on. I am wearing a hoodie with jeans. I go down stairs to get some breakfast. I try not to think about last night, but every time I try, I just feel even guiltier.

Roxas: Hey kairi, what's with the school uniform?

Kairi: …

Sora: She got locked out of her house, remember?

Roxas: Oh yeah.

As soon as we finish breakfast, we head out to the mall so kairi can buy some new clothes. We walked around the mall, but kairi didn't seem to find anything she really liked.

Kairi: I can't seem to find anything. I don't wanna walk in this uniform all day.

Sora: We'll find something. How about we go in here?

Kairi: Sure.

Kairi was trying on a lot of stuff. She came out of the dressing room and showed me the new outfit. She was wearing a pink tank top with skinny jeans.

Kairi: What do you think?

Sora: I like it.

Kairi: Ok, I'll get this then.

Kairi whore the outfit out for the rest of the day. I bought the outfit for her. It was the least I could do. We stayed until the mall closed. Me and roxas ended up carrying about 20 bags by the time we were done. When we got to the house, we had to help kai with her stuff.

Sora: We'll that's all of it.

Kairi: Thanks sora, for everything.

Sora: No problem, so you wanna watch a movie.

Kairi: I can't I'm having a sleepover with my friend selphie.

Sora: Ok then, I guess I'll see you later.

Kairi: Bye sora.

Selphie picks kairi up and they take off. Then I get a phone call from riku.

Sora: Hello?

**RIKU: HEY SORA, YOU AND ROXAS ARE ON FOR TODAY'S MEETING RIGHT?**

Sora: Yeah, were coming.

**RIKU: OK, SEE YOU LATER.**

Me and roxas head to my car and drive off to riku's. We get to his house and all the guys are in his room.

Riku: Welcome everyone, the meeting has officially begun. So who has something to share?

Roxas: Sora does.

Sora: Hey! No I don…

Riku: Alright then sora, what do you have to share?

Sora: I don't have anything to share.

Roxas: Yes he does.

Sora: No I don't!

Roxas: Fine. Then I'll tell them.

Riku: Tell us what?

Roxas: Sora brought kairi over to our house.

Sora: _Roxas, I'm gonna kill you after this._

Riku: Alright sora, we want details.

Hayner: Yeah, what are you hiding from us.

Sora: Alright I'll tell you, *sigh*_I can't believe I'm about to say this._ I slept with kairi.

Everyone: YOU WHAT?!

Riku: *smiles* I can't believe you

Hayner: What the hell sora.

Pence: How did this even happen?

Sora: Ok, so it all started out like this.

I told everyone what happened. Every single event that occurred.

Riku: So let me get this straight. Kairi was left in the pouring rain, and then you took her home with you. You suddenly started having a connection with her, and then it just clicked.

Sora: Yeah, pretty much.

Riku: Sora, my man.

Sora: Guys, this isn't something to be proud of.

Roxas: Why not?

Sora: Cause, I helped her cheat.

Riku: So what? She didn't even feel bad about it, and neither should you.

Hayner: And besides, Ansem left her in the pouring rain, he got what he deserved.

Sora: I know but, I can't help but feel guilty.

Riku: Sora, what's done can't be undone. You have to let it go.

Sora: *sigh* Ok I will, but you guys can't tell anyone.

Riku: Of course not. We wouldn't do that to you.

Roxas: Yeah bro, we got your back.

Sora: Thanks guys.

Roxas: Tidus, are you ok? You haven't talked at all.

Tidus: It's ok I'm fine.

Roxas: Alright. Just making sure.

Hayner: I still can't believe you got with kairi sora. You don't seem like the type to steal someone's girl.

Sora: I didn't steal her, she was all alone. I couldn't just leave her there.

Riku: The knight and shining armor, comes to the rescue.

Sora: You guys!

Everyone: *laughs*

**Kairi's POV**

I'm at selphie's house, and we're having a sleepover. We're all in our pjs

Selphie: Alright everyone, we are playing spin the bottle. I'll spin first.

Selphie spins the bottle and it lands on namine.

Selphie: Ok namine, truth or dare?

Namine: Dare.

Selphie: I dare you to kiss kairi.

Namine: Are you kidding me, that's my sister.

Selphie: Are you gonna do it or what.

Namine: Fine.

Namine kisses me on the cheek.

Selphie: Hey, no fair.

Namine: You never said on the lips. My turn to spin.

Namine spins the bottle and it lands on kairi

Namine: Ok sis, truth or dare?

Kairi: Truth

Namine: Is it true that you like sora?

Kairi: _I can't believe she would ask me that._ You do know I have a boyfriend right?

Namine: That doesn't mean you don't like someone else.

Kairi: Ok you caught me, I do like sora.

Selphie: Oh my god kai.

Namine: What do you like about him?

Kairi: Well, he's always there when I need him, and he cares a lot about me, and he does stuff for me that I don't even ask him to do and… and…

Namine: And what?

Kairi: I think I'm in love with him.

Everyone: *gasp*

Selphie: Kai, do you know what this means?

Kairi: I know. I'm going to break up with ansem.

Selphie: What happened to you two?

Kairi: We got into an argument and he left me in the parking lot, and it was raining that day.

Namine: That's awful.

Kairi: Lucky for me, sora picked me up and took me to his house.

Selphie: Awww, how sweet.

Kairi: I also spent the night at his house.

Namine: Ok sis, what did you do?

Kairi: *blushes* I-I…

Selphie: You what, tell us.

Kairi: I slept with him.

Everyone: *gasp*

Selphie: Oh my god! Kairi!

Namine: You cheated on him!

Kairi: I know, and he deserved it.

Namine: But now that makes you no better than him.

Kairi: You guys are sounding just like sora.

Selphie: He told you the same thing?

Kairi: Yeah, he even felt guilty about it.

Namine: Kai, I really don't think you should've done that.

Kairi: Would you guys relax, everything's fine.

Selphie: If you say so.

The weekend is over and now I'm back in school. I was walking in the hallway and happened to run into ansem.

Ansem: Hey kairi

Kairi: I need to talk to you.

Ansem: About what?

Kairi: *sigh* I'm breaking up with you.

Ansem: Is that so?

Kairi: Yes, were done.

Ansem: I don't think you wanna do that.

Kairi: And why not?

Ansem shows me a picture on his cell phone. It was me and sora naked and him on top of me.

Kairi: Where did you get that!

Ansem: That's not you concern. Now, you're going to do exactly as I say, or this picture gets posted all over the internet.

Kairi: You can't be serious!

Ansem: Oh yeah, facebook, twitter, instagram, you name it.

Kairi: What do you want me to do?

Ansem: First things first. You will tell sora that you never want to see him again.

Kairi: No! I can't do that!

Ansem: That's too bad, I guess you don't mind if I press the send button on my phone.

Kairi: Please don't.

Ansem: Going once, going twice…

Kairi: I'll do it.

Ansem: I knew you see it my way. Now get going.

Kairi: *sigh*

I walked away. This was going to be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. I'm still walking in the hallway. Later on sora runs into me.

Sora: Hey kairi.

Kairi: Sora, we need to talk.

Sora: Ok, what's the matter?

Kairi: *sigh* I-I can't see you anymore.

Sora: But why?

Kairi: I'm sorry sora; it's not your fault

Sora: Then whose fault is it!

Kairi: *upset* Please don't make it harder than it already is.

Sora: So, you're ending our friendship, just like that.

Kairi: Don't call me, text me, or even email me.

Sora: I don't believe this.

Kairi: I hope you understand.

Sora: I don't understand!

Kairi: Goodbye sora.

Sora: Kairi, wait!

I ran away from him. I was so upset. Tears were rolling down my face.

**Sora's POV **

I can't believe kairi doesn't want to see me anymore. I wish I knew what was going on. The bell rang and I headed onto English class.

Zexion: Ok everyone, take your seats.

Sora:*sigh*

Riku: Sora, you don't look okay. Are you alright?

Sora: I'm fine.

Riku: If you say so.

Zexion: Today we are reviewing poetry. Now, can anyone tell me what a simile is, Mr. Hikaru.

Sora: …

Zexion: … I guess we have a slacker today.

Sora: *sigh*

Zexion: MR. HIKARU!

Sora: Huh! What!

Zexion: Can you tell the class what I just said?

Sora: Uhhhh….

Zexion: *sigh* I said can you tell me what a simile is.

Sora: No.

Zexion: I'm very disappointed in you hikaru.

Sora: Are you done now?

Zexion: *angry* Oh, I'm just getting started!

Sora: What are you gonna do, give me more homework?

Everyone's mouths just dropped.

Zexion: As a matter of fact, I will. I'm giving you a 10 page essay to write. Now get out of my class! And you can take these water buckets with you.

I exit the classroom and stand out in the hallway with the buckets. I really wasn't feeling myself today. I put down the buckets and go to the restroom.

**Riku's POV **

Never in my entire life have I ever seen sora stand up to a teacher before. I raise my hand so that I could leave the classroom. I need to see what was wrong with sora.

Zexion: Yes Mr. Armstrong.

Riku: May I go to the restroom?

Zexion: Yes, you may.

Riku: Thanks

I get out of my seat and leave the classroom. When I'm out in the hallway, I don't see sora outside the classroom.

Riku: _I bet he's in the restroom._

I go to the restroom, and I see sora, sitting at the corner.

Riku: I figured you be in here.

Sora: Well, you've found me.

Riku: What the hell's going on with you today? I've never seen you act this way before.

Sora: I don't wanna talk about it.

Riku: You never wanna talk about anything lately.

Sora: *stares*

Riku: This is about kairi, isn't it?

Sora: *upset* Pretty much.

Riku: Are you crying?

Sora: *sarcasm* No riku, I just have some eye allergies.

Riku: Ok, so you're very upset. This is nothing to cry over sora.

Sora: Oh really? Why don't you get a girlfriend, and then let her tell you not to see her anymore. Not to call, text, or even email her for no reason at all!

Riku: Alright! I get it! I'm sure she had a good reason for telling you that.

Sora: Do you know what the reason is?

Riku: No.

Sora: Exactly.

Riku: My point is, she wouldn't have told you that for no reason if something weren't going on. Was she upset when she told you?

Sora: Well… now that I think about it, she did look sad when she told me.

Riku: See. You're probably just over exaggerating.

Sora: Yeah, you're right.

Riku: Let's get back to class so we don't get in trouble.

Sora: Yeah, I'm already in enough trouble.

Riku: Let's not forget that 10 page essay you have to write.

Sora: Oh yeah…

Riku: *laughs*

Sora: It's not funny.

Riku: You got yourself into this.

Sora: I can't argue with that.

We head back to class, well; sora had to say out in the hall because he got kicked out of class. Later on the school day ended and everyone was heading home.

Sora: I'll see you guys later.

Riku: Bye sora, and try not to worry so much about it.

Sora: I'll be fine riku.

Sora heads out of the building. I happen to see roxas and go talk to him.

Riku: Hey roxas.

Roxas: Hey riku.

Riku: We need to talk.

Roxas: About what.

Riku: It's about your brother. He's not feeling well today.

Roxas: What happened?

Riku: Kairi told sora to never see her again

Roxas: Ah man, you know he's upset now.

Riku: Yeah, he was so upset; he even stood up to a teacher today.

Roxas: No way!

Riku: Way and he's gotta 10 page essay to write.

Roxas: That's gotta suck.

Riku: You know what; something tells me that I smell a rat.

Roxas: A pure evil one.

I see kairi talking to ansem. I grab roxas' hand and start heading over there.

Riku: Come on. Let's see what there up to. *grabs hand*

Roxas: Wait. Not so fast.

Me and roxas hide next to a wall where they can't see us. I take out my phone and start recording their conversation.

Roxas: *whisper* You're recording this?

Riku: *whisper* Yeah, for evidence.

Roxas: I don't see why you need eviden…

Riku: Shhh,

Roxas: *whisper* Sorry.

Ansem: You did your job?

Kairi: Yes, now can you please delete the picture.

Ansem: Oh no, I'm just getting started. You haven't even begun to feel the torture yet.

Kairi: *sigh*

Ansem: You cheated on me, and you hurt me. Now its my turn to hurt you.

Kairi: You're the one who left me in the rain.

Ansem: And that gave you a reason to cheat? How sad. I can tell by the look on your face that your not even sorry for what you did, are you?

Kairi: Argh.

Ansem: Get angry all you want, but this won't change a thing.

Kairi: *stares*

Ansem: You're actually kinda cute when you're angry.

Kairi: Whatever.

Ansem: Since you did such a good job, I'll give you a little gift.

Ansem tossed keys back to kairi.

Kairi: My key's to the house.

Ansem: Yeah, you left them in my car the other day. I figured this way, you wouldn't have to go to sora's house, and you can finally keep your legs closed.

Kairi: *gasp*

Ansem: Oh yeah, I went there.

Roxas: Did you hear what he said?!

Riku: *whisper* Shhh, quiet, before you get us caught.

Roxas: *whisper* Sorry.

Ansem: Move along now, I'll see you tomorrow, bye.

Kairi: *cries*

Kairi runs away and we saw her past us. I finished recording and put my phone away. Ansem leaves the building.

Roxas: We gotta tell sora about this.

Riku: We will, but not today. You know how he gets with bad news.

Roxas: Good idea, we'll tell him tomorrow. Where should we meet?

Riku: Free period.

Roxas: Ok see you then.

Riku: Bye.

The both of us leave the building and head home.

**That's all for today. I know I said you would find out who took the picture, but the chapter was getting too long, so I'll post it on the next chapter. Sorry I lied. Poor kairi, she's gonna get tortured again in the next chapter. Isn't ansem just evil? Thanks for reading. Please comment & review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really don't feel like explaining myself so I'll just get to the story**  
**Warning: Bad language **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

**Part 4**

**Kairi's POV**

I was in my room, crying my eyes out. I was so upset of what I said to sora. I couldn't believe ansem would do such a thing. My sister namine comes in, concerned about me.

Namine: What's wrong sis?  
Kairi: I told sora that...*sniff* I never wanted to see him again.  
Namine: Why did you tell him that?  
Kairi: Ansem had a picture of me and sora, naked.  
Namine: Oh my god!  
Kairi: And he says that if I don't do anything he says...*sniff* then he'll post the picture all over the Internet.  
Namine: Kai, we have to do something about this.  
Kairi: There's nothing we can do. I also told him not to call, text, or even email me.  
Namine: I have an idea.  
Kairi: *sniff* What's that?  
Namine: Why don't you write a letter to sora, and I can give it to Roxas and he can give it to him. This way, ansem can't suspect you.  
Kairi: That's a great idea! Thanks nam. You really know how to cheer me up.  
Namine: No problem. That's what sisters do.

I begin writing the letter. When I was finished, I put the letter in an envelope and gave it to namine.

Namine's POV

It's a new day of school. I'm walking in the hallways and I happen to see roxas.

Namine: Hey roxas.  
Roxas: Hey namine, what's up?  
Namine: *takes out letter* I need you to give this letter to sora. It's very important.  
Roxas: Ok, I'll give it to him as soon as I can. Did you write this letter.  
Namine: No. It's from kairi.  
Roxas: Why can't she give it to him?  
Namine: Cause then ansem will know that she tried to communicate with sora. This way kairi won't get caught.  
Roxas: You know about the situation too?  
Namine: Yeah. Kairi told me everything when we got home yesterday.  
Roxas: Alright. I'll see you later namine.  
Namine: Ok bye.

I turn around to leave, but then roxas calls me back over.

Roxas: Namine, wait!  
Namine: Yes?  
Roxas: I was wondering, if you would like to go out with me.  
Namine: *blushes* Roxas, I... I don't know what to say.  
Roxas: *blushes* hehehe.  
Namine: I would love to.

The bell rings for the next class

Roxas: I guess we better get to class.  
Namine: Yeah, we better get going

I give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Roxas: *blushes* Namine...  
Namine: See you later.  
Roxas: Yeah, see ya.

Roxas' POV

I was so excited. I was in love with her for a long time and I finally had the guts to ask her out. Later on, its time for lunch. Sora, riku, and I head to the courtyard for lunch. We happen to run into namine.

Namine: Hey roxas, I didn't know you had this lunch.  
Roxas: I didn't know you had this lunch either. You wanna come to the courtyard with us?  
Namine: No. I gonna eat lunch with my sister at the cafeteria.  
Roxas: Ok, see you later nami.  
Namine: Bye. *waves back*

Namine leaves and heads toward the cafeteria.

Riku: Since when do you call her nami.  
Roxas: Sinced I asked her out this morning.  
Sora: Congratulations.  
Roxas: Thanks.

Kairi's POV

I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, waiting for namine. Meanwhile, ansem and some of his mean friends, seifer and vanitus, show up at the table. Seifer was sitting on a chair and vanitas was sitting on the table.

Ansem: Hey sweetie.  
Kairi: Oh, hey ansem. _Great. He just had to show up, didn't he._  
Ansem: It's not good for you to be sitting by yourself. I brought my friends over so we can have some company. I hope you don't mind.  
Kairi: Of course I don't mind.  
Ansem: Good.  
Kairi: Looks like I'm stuck here.  
Vanitus: So, she'll actually do whatever you say?  
Seifer: Whenever you want her to?  
Ansem: Of course she will. Kairi, tie my shoes.

I start to tie his shoes right away. I don't want that picture on the Internet, so I'll have to do what he says for the time being. Even if it means a little bit of humiliation.

Ansem: Don't forget to double knot.

Ansem and his friends are laughing at me. I had never felt this humiliated in my entire life.

Ansem: Thank you for doing such a good job. As reward, how about a kiss.  
Kairi: A-A kiss?  
Ansem: Well, yeah.  
Seifer: I don't ansem. It sounds like she doesn't want to.  
Vanitus: Yeah, you can tell by the look on her face.  
Ansem: Oh really?  
Kairi: That's not true; of course I'll kiss you. I was just daydreaming that's all.  
Ansem: Ok, for a second I thought you were gonna back out, but I thought wrong.

Ansem puts his arms around me. There was nothing I could do. Ansem was just a few inches away from my lips.

Namine: Stop!

Ansem and I turn around to see namine. Anymore seconds and I would have kissed him.

Ansem: What are you doing here?  
Namine: Stay away from my sister ansem. She doesn't want you.  
Ansem: Is that so? Why don't we hear it from kairi. Then I'll believe you.  
Namine: Fine. Come on kairi, let's go.

Namine starts walking away, but then she turns around to see that I'm not moving.

Namine: Kairi, don't tell me...  
Kairi: Namine, I'm sorry, but I think its best that you leave right now.  
Namine: Are you serious kai? He's only using you. You have to leave him!  
Kairi: Goodbye. Namine.  
Namine: I feel sorry for you.

Namine turns around and walks away.

Ansem: Bye bitch!

Ansem and his friends start laughing again. I wish I could have stood up to ansem like namine did, but I was not willing to take a risk of him sending that picture. I guess you can say that was pretty selfish of me. I hope sora gets my letter soon, so that he'll understand. I really hope he can get me out of this situation.

Roxas POV

I left the courtyard to go dump my tray. I see namine and she doesn't look happy at all.

Namine: *sigh*  
Roxas: What's wrong nami?  
Namine: I saw ansem messing with my sister.  
Roxas: What did he do?  
Namine: He tried to kiss her.  
Roxas: That rotten little...  
Namine: And that's not all. Kairi told me to leave. I can't believe my sister would do that.  
Roxas: She probably said that because she didn't want the picture to get posted. I'm sure she didn't mean to.  
Namine: I'm so mad! Ever since kairi got into this situation, she's been acting like his slave. I wanted to punch him in the face so bad!  
Roxas: I can imagen. So where do you go after lunch.  
Namine: I have free period.  
Roxas: Good. I want you to meet me in the computer room, after lunch.  
Namine: Ok. Will anyone else be there?  
Roxas: Yes, my friends are gonna be there. We're gonna figure out how we can get kairi out of this mess.  
Namine: Alright.

Meanwhile, I see tidus run by us.

Roxas: Hey tidus! Where are you going?!  
Tidus: Oh, hey roxas.  
Roxas: You've been avoiding me lately. What's going on?  
Tidus: N-Nothing's going on.  
Namine: You know roxas, I think I might know who took that picture.  
Roxas: Really, who?  
Namine: He's standing right in front of you.  
Roxas: What? Tidus? Are you sure?  
Namine: Think about it roxas. We all know that you would never do that to your brother, and your mother has absolutely nothing to do with this. That leaves only one person.  
Roxas: Tidus? Is this true?  
Tidus: *gulp* _Crap! They found out!_  
Roxas: Is it true tidus?!  
Tidus: I... Um... *runs away*  
Roxas: Hey! Get back here!

I start chasing tidus. Namine follows behind me. I bumped into a few people, but I managed to get by. We're now at the end of the hallway.

Tidus: _Crap! Dead end!_  
Roxas: There's no where to run tidus. Now tell me the truth!  
Tidus: Alright, you win. I'm the one who took that picture.  
Namine: I knew it!  
Roxas: How could you tidus. Why would you do something like this?  
Tidus: Ansem black mailed me into it.  
Roxas: So that phone call you took outside of my house was ansem?  
Tidus: Yes, I'm really sorry.  
Roxas: When we get to the meeting in the computer room, you're gonna tell sora what you did.  
Tidus: But he'll kill me. Please don't make me do it.  
Roxas: Either you tell him, or I will.  
Tidus: No, please don't tell him.  
Roxas: It's your call.  
Tidus: Ok... I'll tell him.

Sora's POV

We're all in the computer room for a special meeting. Everyone came in with worried looks on their faces.

Riku: Alright guys, meeting is now in session.  
Sora: What's with the worried look on your face riku?  
Riku: I want you to watch this video I recorded. It's very important.

I'm watching the video, and as I watch it, I'm getting angrier by the minute. When the video was over, I started blowing off steam.

Sora: I don't believe this! He put her up to this. That lousy son of a bitch!  
Hayner: Question is, why would she listen to him?  
Sora: She said something about a picture. But what picture?

Roxas, namine, and tidus come in

Roxas: Hey guys, sorry were late.  
Riku: You're late.  
Roxas: I just said that.  
Riku: What's she doing here? This isn't her business.  
Namine: With my sister in trouble, it is my business. So I won't be going anywhere riku!  
Riku: Ok, ok, I'm sorry, geez. Welcome to the meeting.  
Roxas: Sorry riku. She's a little grumpy for what happened to her at lunch.  
Riku: What happened?  
Roxas: It's a long story. Anyway, I wanted to give this letter to sora.  
Namine: You're now giving it to him? I told you to give it to him ASAP!  
Roxas: Give me a break namine. There's only so much I can do. I was busy.  
Namine: Doing what?  
Roxas: Well, I had to go to my classes, and...  
Namine: Excuses, excuses.  
Roxas: Whatever.  
Everyone: *laughs*  
Sora: Can I have the letter now?

Roxas gives me the letter.

Sora: Thank you. *opens it* It's from kairi!

I start reading the letter out loud

_**Dear, Sora**_

_**I need your help. I didn't mean to tell you that I never wanted to see you again. I just said that cause ansem told me to do it. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. He has a picture of us both naked, and he says that if I don't do whatever he says, then he'll post the picture all over the Internet. I hope you can come up with a plan to get us out of this. Our reputations and our future is at stake. I hope you understand why I did what I did to protect us. I miss you so much sora. After this mess is over, I want us to get back together. Love you.**_

_**Sincerely, Kairi**_

Sora: We gotta help her guys!  
Riku: We will sora.  
Roxas: Yeah, we got your back bro.  
Hayner: Were gonna teach that jerk a lesson.  
Sora: Thanks guys. You're the best.  
Pence: So, how did ansem get the picture in the first place?  
Roxas: Tidus can answer that question.  
Hayner: Oh, really?  
Riku: Tidus, do you have something to tell us?  
Tidus: *gulps*  
Riku: Well, we're all waiting.  
Tidus: *sigh* I'm the one who took the picture, and sent it to ansem.  
Everyone: *big gasp*  
Sora: What the f**k tidus! You trader!  
Tidus: I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!  
Sora: I'm gonna kill you!

I was beyond pissed. I go over to tidus to try and grab him, but riku and roxas grab me from behind.

Riku: Calm down sora!  
Roxas: Yeah, you need to chill.  
Sora: Don't tell me to calm down! You know that makes it worse!  
Pence: You do know that this is a school zone, right?  
Sora: I don't give a dam!  
Riku: You need to relax sora. I'm sure tidus has a good explanation for this.

I start to calm down a little. Riku and roxas let me go.

Tidus: The reason why I sent that picture was because ansem threatened me to do it. I was afraid I would get beaten.  
Sora: That's no excuse! I told you since day one that I would not let that happened to you! I told you that I had your back! But yet, you doubted my word and betrayed me!  
Tidus: I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was scared. I was also selfish, and thought of only myself. I was so worried about getting beaten up, that I didn't even bother coming to you. If I did come to you, things probably would have changed. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I hope you can forgive me.  
Sora: Tidus...  
Namine: Awwww...  
Roxas: Sora, why don't you forgive him. He does look really sorry.  
Hayner: Yeah. If anyone needs to be blamed for this, it's ansem.  
Pence: I agree.  
Roxas: What do you say sora? Forgive and forget.

Everyone had there concerned looks on their faces.

Sora: Alright, fine. I'll forgive him, but he has to earn his trust back himself.  
Tidus: Deal.  
Riku: Now that everything is back in order, let's continue the meeting.  
Sora: So how are we gonna save kai?  
Riku: I already came up with a plan.  
Everyone: You did?!  
Riku: I sure did. Now, here's what we're gonna do.

**It's already past 1:00 am so I'm done for today. You'll find out about the plan in the next chapter. I guess it was kinda obvious that tidus was the one who took that picture. Please review and comment! I want to know how my audience feels about me and my story. If you have any questions at all, anything, please, feel free to ask. Until next time! Plkingdom out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I know this is really really late but, Happy Independence Day! I figured I could say that since it's still July.**

**Warning: Violence, blood, some sexuality and bad language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Part 5**

**Sora's POV**

Free period is over and it's now time for PE. All of us are now outside in our PE uniforms at the track and bleachers.

Riku: Ok sora, roxas, do you remember the plan?

Sora: Yes riku, we know the plan.

Roxas: You guys owe me big time for this.

Roxas has his face painted like a clown.

Riku: *laughs* That should definitely distract ansem.

Roxas: *sarcasm* Oh ha ha, very funny.

Leon: Alright everyone, start running.

Riku: Ok guys, you know what to do.

Sora and Roxas: Right!

**Kairi's POV**

As I'm running on the track, ansem shows up blocking my path.

Ansem: Hey kairi, nice to see you again.

Kairi: Oh, hey there.

Ansem: I have another task for you.

Kairi: What is it this time?

Ansem: I want you to untie your shoes.

Kairi: Ok? *unties shoes*

Ansem: Good. Now, I want you to leave them untied until you finish your laps.

Kairi: Are you kidding me?!

Ansem: No I'm not. Unless of course you don't care about the picture anymore.

Kairi: Fine.

Ansem: I win, yet again.

Ansem runs past me. I didn't want to trip off my shoelaces so I decided to walk.

Leon: Kairi lets go!

Kairi: Ok! _Here goes nothing._

I start running with my shoelaces untied. All of a sudden, I trip and fall on the ground. Everyone starts laugh at me. I feel so embraced. Then roxas goes up to ansem.

**Roxas' POV**

Roxas: Hey, don't laugh at her!

Ansem: Well, well. Look who brought the circus in town. *laughs*

Roxas: Really ansem? My grandmother can come up with a better insult than you.

Everyone: Oooooooo

Ansem: Are you challenging me?

Roxas: Maybe. Whatcha gonna do about it?

Ansem: Alright clown; let's see what you've got.

I come up with as many insults as I can to distract ansem.

**Riku's POV**

I finished my laps early so that I could go to the locker room. In the locker room, I see ansem's locker. I got the combination from pence earlier so now it just made it a whole lot easier. As I try to get the locker open, sora calls me.

Riku: Hello?

**Sora:** **HEY RIKU. YOU DOING OK IN THERE?**

Riku: Yeah, I'm fine. I almost have the locker open. How's roxas doing?

**Sora: HE'S DOING A GOOD JOB SO FAR.**

Riku: Ok, if anything happens, call me back.

**Sora: I WILL. SEE YOU LATER.**

Riku: Bye

I hang up the phone. And get right back to work.

**Sora's POV**

I'm sitting on the bleachers as I'm watch roxas doing his job. When he was done, he came up to sit next to me.

Roxas: That's about all I could come up with.

Sora: You did the best you could.

Roxas: I just hope it was good enough.

Sora: Hey roxas.

Roxas: Yeah?

Sora: Thanks for standing up for kai.

Roxas: No problem.

We were all done with our laps except for kairi. She was the only one on the track.

I saw her trip on the ground. I wanted to help her but I couldn't because of that stupid picture. I hope riku got the locker opened so he can delete that picture. I tired of just sitting here and doing nothing. Luckily, namine helped kairi out, so I wasn't so worried. It was almost time for us to head back to the gym.

Sora: Hey roxas, I don't see ansem anywhere.

Roxas: I don't either.

Sora: You don't think…

Roxas: Oh no.

Roxas and I run over to namine.

Roxas: Hey nami, have you seen ansem?

Namine: He went to the boys' locker room about five minutes ago.

Sora: Five minutes ago?!

Namine: Yeah, why what's wrong.

Roxas: We gotta go. *kisses her* See ya later nami.

Namine: Bye, I guess.

I take out my phone and call riku.

**Riku: HELLO.**

Sora: Riku! Get out of there! Ansem's in there!

**Riku: I GOT THE LOCKER OPENED. I HAVE ANSEM'S PHONE.**

Sora: Riku, I'm telling you, you have to leave now!

**Riku: SORA, CALM DOWN. EVERYTHING'S FINE.**

**Ansem: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY LOCKER, RIKU?**

**Riku: SH**. *hangs up***

Sora: Hello! Riku! Dam it! He hung up.

Roxas: We gotta hurry.

Roxas and I run to the locker room.

**Riku's POV**

I turn around to see ansem right in front of me. My heart is beating so fast.

Riku: Oh hey ansem. What a coincidence.

Ansem: Don't play dumb with me. Now give me back my phone, or you'll be in a world full of pain.

I give ansem his phone back.

Ansem: Wise choice. I have to say you were pretty close, but not close enough. When you left the track to come here, you were gone for about fifteen to twenty minutes. I knew something was up. So I finished my laps early to come here. It all makes since now. Roxas looked like a clown to distract me, so you could get to my phone. Why would you want to get to my phone? It's simple; you were ease dropping on my conversation with kairi. You want to delete the picture off my phone.

Riku: Alright ansem, you got me. I still want you to delete that picture.

Ansem: And what makes you think I'll do that?

Riku: This.

I show him the video I recorded of him with his conversation with kairi.

Ansem: So, you recorded me too.

Riku: That's right. Delete the picture ansem, or this is going on YouTube.

Ansem: Dam you.

Riku: You delete the picture, and I'll delete the video.

Ansem: Fine, you win.

Riku: My work here is done.

I turn around to walk away, when all of a sudden, bam! Ansem knocks me out. He hit me so hard that I was bleeding on the side of my head. He took my phone, deleted the video, and drops my phone on the ground. He grabs me by the collar.

Ansem: The next time you wanna threaten me, do it right. *pushes him down*

Sora & Roxas: *run to riku* Riku!

Ansem: Let this be a warning to you hikaru. The next time you cross me, it will get ugly. And as for kairi, I don't plan on deleting that photo. So do yourself a favor, and stay out of my way.

Sora: Why you…!

Ansem: Ah, ah, ah, you don't want me to press send, do you?

Sora: *angry stare*

Ansem: That's what I thought. See you later. *walks away*

Sora: Riku, are you ok?

Riku: Uhhh, yeah I'm ok.

Sora: Hang in there riku. *lifts him up*

Riku: Thanks sora.

Roxas: I take it you didn't delete the picture.

Riku: No, I didn't

Roxas: Well, you tried.

Sora: This is crazy. It's like he knows our every move.

Riku: And what's worse is now he knows that we know about his plan.

Sora: Argh! This sucks! There's gotta be another way.

Riku: I might have another idea.

Roxas: Really?!

Riku: Yeah.

Sora: This isn't suicidal is it?

Riku: Depends how you put it.

Sora: Oh god.

Riku: Just trust me on this one.

Sora: Alright what's the plan?

Riku: Were gonna take him by surprise.

Sora: Are you insane?! This is suicidal!

Riku: You didn't even hear out my whole plan yet.

Sora: Fine, and please wipe the blood off your forehead.

Riku: You try getting hit on the side of the head.

Sora: I have.

Roxas: Guys we don't have time for this. Riku the plan.

Riku: Right.

**Sora's POV**

The last school bell rang. Riku and I still had a job to do. I saw ansem in the hallway and went to confront him.

Sora: Hey ansem!

Ansem: Have you not learned from today?

Sora: I guess not! Now riku!

Ansem: What?! Argh!

Riku pushes him down, goes into his pocket, and takes his phone. He starts running away.

Ansem: My phone! Seifer, Vanitas, get him!

Riku: Sora! Go along! *throws phone*

Sora: Got it!

Ansem: You are so dead hikaru!

Riku and I are running from ansem and his friends. We ran for about fifteen minutes. Later on we reached a dead end. Ansem and his friends were in front of us.

Ansem: There's no where to run. Now give me back my phone.

Sora: *sigh*

Riku: We better do as he says.

Ansem: I'd listen to your friend if I were you.

Sora: Fine, you win. *gives back phone*

Ansem: *laughs* You've lost, once again. Let's go guys.

Ansem and his friends leave. Riku and I look at each other and smile.

Sora: Hahaha, we did it!

Riku: We sure did!

Sora: We should tell the others.

Riku: Not yet. We want to make sure ansem gets the message by surprise.

Sora: Good point.

**Kairi's POV**

Thank god the school day is over. I've been humiliated enough for one day.

Namine: Hey sis, I'm going over to selphie's, you coming with?

Kairi: No, I'm just gonna go home and relax.

Namine: Ok, if you need me just call me.

Kairi: I know. I'll see you later sis. *walks away*

I was about to head out, until ansem stopped me.

Ansem: Hey kai.

Kairi: _Oh god, here we go again._ What is it now?

Ansem: Nothing much, I simply want to come over to your house today.

Kairi: Oh, ok that's fine.

Ansem: See you then, oh and try to dress very nice, if you know what I mean.

Kairi: Sure.

I took the bus home. When I got to my house, I changed into a nice dress. The dress was purple, short past my knees, with wide straps on the top. I also had on light purple eye shadow with black eyeliner and pink lipstick with purple sandals. I was ready and the door bell rings. I open the door and of course it was ansem. I was not looking forward to this.

Ansem: Hey kairi, you look beautiful today.

Kairi: Oh, thank you.

We walk over to the couch to sit down and chat.

**Sora's POV**

I'm at my house with my friends, and I tell them the good news.

Sora: I finally deleted the picture.

Pence: Yes!

Hayner: You did it!

Sora: I sure did.

Tidus: How did you do it?

Sora: It wasn't easy, but when I got his phone I deleted it right away. It's thanks to riku that I got the job done.

Roxas: Yeah. Way to go riku.

Riku: Thanks guys.

Tidus: So what do we do now?

Sora: I'm gonna call kairi and put an end to this.

I take out my phone and call kairi

**Kairi POV**

My phone rings. I take out my phone and its sora calling me.

Kairi: I have to take this call outside.

Ansem: Who's calling you?

Kairi: My mom, she's gone for a business trip. She wants to see how I'm doing.

Ansem: Alright, go ahead.

I go outside and answer my phone

Kairi: Hello?

**Sora: HEY KAI, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH.**

Kairi: Didn't you get my letter?

**Sora: YEAH I DID.**

Kairi: Then why did you call me? You know that you're not supposed to call me.

**Sora: I KNOW, BUT THERE'S SOMETHING THAT I NEED TO TELL YOU.**

Kairi: You're gonna get me in trouble.

**Sora: OH COME ON. YOU'RE NOT IN SCHOOL. IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S IN YOUR HOUSE OR ANYTHING.**

Kairi: Um, actually… he's at my house right now.

**Sora: WHAT?!**

Kairi: Look, this is really a bad time. I have to go.

**Sora: KAIRI, LISTEN TO ME. HE DOESN'T …**

Kairi: Goodbye sora.

**Sora: KAIRI WAIT!**

Kairi: *hangs up*

**Sora's POV**

Sora: Hello?! Kai! Dam, she hung up.

Riku: What happened?

Sora: Ansem is at her house, right now.

Riku: Well, what are you waiting for, call her back.

Sora: I know. _If she doesn't pick up soon, who knows what ansem will make her do._

**Kairi's POV**

Ansem: What took you so long?

Kairi: Sorry. My mom and I got so into the conversation that time went by.

Ansem: Ok, I have an idea.

Kairi: *worried* W-What idea is that?

Ansem: *gets closer*

Kairi: W-What are you trying to do?

Ansem: Isn't it obvious?

He pushes me to the wall, and grabs both of my hands.

Kairi: Ansem, no!

He's kissing me on the lips. I try to get him off me, but he's too strong. He slowly slides his hands down to my waist. He was trying to reach up, but I wasn't going to let him.

Kairi: *slaps him*

Ansem: What the hell kai!

Kairi: *angry* So this is what you came here for? You wanted to have sex with me?! *phone rings*

Ansem: What else?

Kairi: *answers phone call* Well it's not gonna happen!

Ansem: Do you even know what you're saying?

Kairi: Yes I do. I'm done with you ansem. I'm not gonna listen to you anymore.

Ansem: You do know what this means right?

Kairi: I know, and I don't care anymore. Now get the f**k out of my house!

**Sora: *GASP* KAI.**

Ansem: Then you leave me no choice.

Ansem takes out his phone and goes through his photos. He scrolls up and down to look for the photo.

Ansem: Where is it! It should be right here. I don't understand… hikaru.

Kairi: Sora?

**Sora: THAT'S RIGHT KAI! YOU'RE FREE NOW!**

Kairi: Sora! You heard all that?

**Sora: I SURE DID!**

Kairi: How did you…

**Sora: DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?**

Kairi: No, unless, I must have answered my phone by accident.

**Sora: I FIGURED THAT.**

Ansem: So, that phone call wasn't you're mother, it was sora.

Kairi: Yes it was. Now leave!

Ansem: Oh, I'll leave alright. Just as soon as I'm done with you.

Kairi: What?

Ansem: Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Kairi: What are you doing? *gets grabbed* No! Get your hands off of me! Sora help!

**Sora: KAIRI! WHAT'S GOING ON?!**

Ansem: *grabs phone* You want her, come and get her, if you can. *hangs up*

**Sora's POV**

Sora: Hello?! Argh!

Roxas: What just happened!

Sora: Kairi's held hostage! I gotta save her!

**This story is getting really interesting isn't it? The next chapter will be the last one of this story. Thanks for reading. If you have any questions, please ask. Please review and comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Sorry I took so long. I know it's been over 2 months now. I've been very busy lately with college and work. As you know, this will be the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Lots of Fighting, Violence, blood, and bad language. It's gonna get ugly. Also, this chapter is not really funny, it gets pretty serious, unless you find it funny yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Square Enix does.**

**Sora's POV**

I ran outside my house and got in my car right away. Ansem is going to pay for what he did. Everyone is standing outside.

Riku: Alright sora lets do this.

Sora: Guys, I think I better do this alone.

Hayner: What?!

Roxas: Are you crazy?! You can't do this alone. He'll destroy you.

Sora: Not this time he won't, I can promise you that.

Riku: Ok sora, you better make it out alive.

Roxas: Riku, we can't just let him go alone.

Riku: Sora knows what he's doing. I believe in him, and you should too. We all should have faith in him.

Roxas: I guess your right.

Sora: Don't worry guys, I'll bring kairi back, and put an end to this.

Riku: We'll see you later.

Tidus: Please be careful.

Sora: I will.

I drive away and head out to kairi's house.

**Kairi's POV**

Kairi: Let go of me ansem!

Ansem: I'm not going anywhere.

I elbowed him in the gut, hard and kicked him in the nuts. I also pushed him into the bathroom and locked it. I pushed the couch to the bathroom door so he would get out.

Ansem: *bangs on the door* Hey! Let me out!

I quickly run to the basement and hide in the closet. I take out my phone and call sora.

**Sora: KAIRI, ARE YOU OK?**

Kairi: Yeah I'm fine.

**Sora: I'M ALMOST AT YOUR HOUSE. WHERE ARE YOU?**

Kairi: I'm hiding in the closet downstairs in the basement.

I heard a loud noise upstairs

**Sora: IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?**

Kairi: *scared* I think he broke through the door. *whispers* I'm scared.

**Sora: JUST REMAIN CALM. I'M AT YOUR HOUSE NOW. HOW DO I GET IN?**

Kairi: There's a glass door at the basement. Do you see it?

**Sora: YEAH, I SEE IT. I'M ON MY WAY.**

Kairi: Ok, please hurry *gasp*

Ansem: Kairi, where are you? You know you can't hide from me forever.

Kairi: _Sh**!_

**Sora: WHAT HAPPENED? **

Kairi: *whispers* He's in the basement.

**Sora: I'M COMING.**

Kairi: Sora, you really need to… *screams*

**Sora: KAIRI? HELLO? KAI!**

Ansem pulls me out of the closet and starts choking me.

Ansem: Did you really think you can hide from me?

Kairi: P-Please *coughs* let me go. It d-does have to be this way.

Ansem: Oh, but I want it this way.

Kairi: *coughs* Ansem, stop.

Ansem: I'm not going to stop. Not until I'm done with you.

Sora: Get your hands off her!

Ansem: What!? *gets punched*

When sora punched him in the face, I fell into his arms. He pulled me away from ansem.

Sora: Don't worry kai. I'm here now.

Kairi: Thanks

Sora: You might wanna get out the way. This is going to get ugly.

Kairi: Ok.

Ansem: You have meddled in my business for the last time.

Sora: Bring it on. I've been waiting for a chance to beat you ass today.

Ansem: Is that so?

Sora: Yeah. You've really crossed the line ansem.

Ansem: Alright then let's go.

Sora runs up to ansem and makes the first move. He throws a punch but ansem dodges it. Ansem uppercuts sora and hits his chin. He grabs sora and throws him against the wall. Sora is slowly getting up. Ansem throws a punch, but sora dodges it and he hits the wall creating a hole. Ansem's hand gets stuck in the wall. Sora then kicks ansem in the gut. Ansem falls to the ground. He grabs sora's leg and swings him down. Ansem tackles sora down. He gives sora several punches to the face. Sora is now bleeding from his mouth. Ansem gets up and steps on him.

Ansem: Why don't you just give up?

Sora: I'll never give up. * gets stepped on*

Kairi: Sora.

Sora: Uh… kairi, get out of here. Run.

Kairi: I can't just leave you here.

Ansem: Awww, how sweet. Too bad this won't change a thing.

Kairi: *angry* Leave sora alone!

I grab ansem and hang onto him.

Ansem: Get off of me kai!

Kairi: I won't!

Ansem is moving around, trying to get me off of him.

Sora: Kai, what are you doing?! Have you lost you mind?!

Kairi: I'm not just gonna stand here and watch you get beaten up.

I couldn't hold onto him much longer. My grip on him was loosening. He then grabs me and throws me away. I hit a wooden table and it brakes into pieces. I had lots of scratches, and I was bleeding on my arms and legs.

Sora: Kairi! *runs to her*

Ansem: *trips him* Going somewhere?

Sora: *gets angry*

Ansem: We have a fight to finish.

Sora and ansem start fighting again. I was so much in pain that I couldn't even get up. I saw my phone on the ground. I don't know how it got here, but one thing for sure is that I needed to get to it. It was a little far away, so I had to reach for it. When I tried to reach for it, I saw sora get knocked out cold. I was almost to my phone, but it was too late. Ansem picked it up.

Ansem: Oh, were you trying to reach for this?

Ansem throws the phone against the wall and it breaks.

Ansem: Time to go.

He grabs me and carries me over his shoulder.

Kairi: No! Put me down! Sora, wake up! Sora!

He takes me out of my house and throws me inside his car. He gets inside the car and takes off. I wish I could have escaped, but I was too much in pain from the scratches I have.

**Sora's POV**

I wake up slowly, only to see that kairi was taken away. I get up, leave the house and get in my car. I start the car and drive away to follow them. Luckily, I wasn't too far from them. I was speeding up so that I could catch up to them. It looks like they're going into my neighborhood.

**Kairi's POV**

Kairi: Where are you taking me?

Ansem: It's a surprise.

Kairi: Of course. That's so like you.

Ansem: *grins*

Kairi: Why are you doing this?

Ansem: Because I feel like it, that's why.

Kairi: So basically, you're doing this for no reason.

Ansem: Pretty much. Mostly because I can't stand sora's guts.

Kairi: And, this is also your way of hurting him on the inside.

Ansem: Clever girl.

I look in the window and I see sora driving in his car.

Kairi: *gasp*

Ansem: He just doesn't know when to quit.

Ansem swerves his car and hits sora's car, causing sora's car to drift.

Kairi: Stop! You're gonna get us all killed!

Ansem: *evil grins*

Ansem swerves his car again. This time it was more deadly. Sora's car was flipping over about ten times. His car was upside-down, crashed on the side of the parking lot. Ansem and I got out of the car.

Kairi: Sora! Noooooo! *cries*

Ansem: Well, it's like that old saying. All good things must come to an end.

Kairi: You killed him. *cries* You murderer!

Ansem: It's been nice knowing you kai.

Kairi: What do you mean?

Ansem: You've seen too much. I'll have to get rid of you too.

Kairi: You mean, kill me?

Ansem: Afraid so.

Kairi: *upset* You can't really mean that.

Ansem: I do. *takes out knife*

Kairi: Oh my god, you're serious aren't you.

Ansem: Dead serious. *walks up to her*

Kairi: Ansem, let's talk about this.

Ansem: There's nothing to talk about.

Kairi: Please, don't kill me. *cries*

Ansem: Don't worry, I'll be merciful, and make it quick.

Kairi: *screams*

Ansem attacks me with the knife. I barley dodge it and get a cut on my arm. My arm starts to bleed.

Ansem: Don't try to resist. You'll only make it worse.

There was no escape from him. I felt as if I was trapped and there was no where to run. The only thing I could do now was fight back. If I'm going to die, then I'll die trying. I tried throwing a punch at him, but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it.

Ansem: You should know better than to try to attack me. Have you not learned from last time?

He comes behind me (still holding on to my wrist) grabs my arm and twisted that too. He pins me down to the ground.

Kairi: *screams and cries*

Ansem: I told you not to resist kai. I tried to make it as painless as possible, but you insisted. *hold the knife up*

Kairi: _I guess this is it. I really am going to die. Sora, I'll be with you soon._

Out of nowhere, sora appears and punches ansem in the face. He grabs his wrist and flips him over. Ansem is flat on the ground. Sora is on top of him, giving him multiple punches to his face, giving him lots of bruises. Ansem is now bleeding. Sora then gets up and steps on ansem's gut. In other words, he pretty much beat the sh** out of him.

Sora: Kairi.

Kairi: Sora. *cries and hugs him*

Sora: It's over. He'll never hurt you again.

Kairi: *cries* I thought you were dead.

Sora: Well as you can see, I am very much alive,

Kairi: I've missed you so much.

Sora: I've missed you too. Come on, let's go home.

**Author's POV**

Kairi: Hey sora, what about your car?

Sora: Oh yeah, I better call the insurance company for that.

Kairi walks over to the car and noticed something wrong.

Kairi: Hey sora, you might wanna take a look at this.

Sora: What's wrong?

Something was leaking from the car. The leaks landed on some broken wires.

Sora: It's a gas leak! We need to…

Boom! The car explodes, and it catches on fire. During the explosion, sora and kairi went flying. They both hit the ground hard. Sora and kairi were knocked out. A few minutes later, sora slowly wakes up. He had tons of scratches, blood coming out, and was in pain. He saw kairi in the same shape he was, except that she wasn't awake. She appeared to be unconscious.

Sora: *lifts her head* Kairi, wake up! Open your eyes!

Kairi didn't wake up. Sora discovered that there was an open wound on her forehead. It also started bleeding out.

Sora: Oh my god! She's bleeding! Someone help!

Sora dialed 911 and explained everything. Riku and the rest of sora's friends came by.

Riku: What the hell happened here?!

Sora: Kairi… she… she won't wake up.

Riku: It looks like she's in bad shape. Did you call the ambulance?

Sora: Yeah I did.

Roxas: Sora! Your car is on fire!

Sora: *depressed* I know.

Hayner: Hey guys, come check this out. Ansem is knocked out cold!

Tidus and pence run over

Tidus: Whoa!

Pence: Hey sora, did you do this?

Sora: Yeah I did. He tried to kill kai, so I had to beat him up.

Riku: I guess this explains all the bruises you have.

Sora: *sigh*

Later on the ambulance came. They picked up kairi and put her on a stretcher. Sora also had to get inside the ambulance truck, because his wounds were severe. When they reached the hospital, sora's wounds were patched up, and luckily nothing in his body was severely broken. He got to check out with in the next hour. Ansem was also taken in. He wound were so bad that he ended up with a broken arm and a leg. Investigators were talking to sora and his friends. They told them that it was just a car accident. The investigators believed them and no one was charged. As for kairi, she was in the operating room. The doctor had to stitch her forehead. The operation took about 2 hours. When the operation was over the doctor gave namine the news.

Namine: Is my sister ok?

Doctor: ….

Namine: Please, answer me.

Doctor: She is alive, but…

Namine: But what?

Doctor: I'm afraid you sister is in a coma.

Everyone: *gasp*

Namine: No! *cries*

Doctor: I'm sorry.

Namine: This can't be happening! It just can't!

Roxas: I'll go calm her down. *runs to her*

Sora: Can I still see her?

Doctor: Yes, you can.

Sora: Thanks.

Sora goes inside the room to see kairi. Kairi is still asleep. He sits down on her bed and talks to her.

Sora: This is my fault. I should have never done this on my own. If I had my friends to help me, then maybe you wouldn't have ended up like this. I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanna let you know that… I love you. *holds her hand*

Kairi: … S-Sora…

Sora: Kairi! You're awake!

Kairi: Yeah.

Sora: Thank god! I was so worried.

Kairi: Sora, thanks for saving my life. If it weren't for you, ansem would have killed me. So, I never want to hear you blame yourself like that again.

Sora: Wait a minute, you heard me?

Kairi: Yeah.

Sora: Well, since this whole thing is over now, will you be…

Kairi: Yes! *kisses him*

They were kissing for quite a while. Riku open the door and is in shock. He put some flowers down on the chair and slowly closed the door, leaving the couple to themselves.

THE END

**That's it for this story, again sorry for the long wait. It's gonna be a while before I make another fanfiction. I want to give thanks to all the people who commented, favored, and even alerted my story. Thank you so much. Also, thank you fan and people for taking the time to read this fantastic story. Until next time!**


End file.
